


Monday Morning Musings

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Pun or 2, F/M, Identity Reveal, Morning Mutterings, Some Freaking Out Happens, on accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: Marinette's mind moved frantically. Too much was making sense all at once.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 21
Kudos: 145





	1. The Pun

Marinette sat at the edge of her seat, leaning as far forward as she dared. In front of her, in his seat 15 minutes early was Adrien Agreste.

Muttering to himself, Marinette only caught some of the words that he was saying.

"Milady...blue-bell...fight evil.....only way.....save Paris.....Plagg’s cheese..transform-"

Furiously scribbling away on a sheet of paper in front of him, Marinette strained to see what he was writing. As though Adrien knew he was being watched, he froze. However, when he didn't turn around, Marinette relaxed knowing she hadn't been discovered.

When Adrien didn't move she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, heart pounding. She had been expecting to be caught by her crush. Horrible scenarios played in her head, almost all of them resulting in Adrien going out with another girl.

"Purr-fect! This is paw-some!"

Marinette's eyes flew open, and she sat up bolt right. In fact, she moved so fast that the chair slipped out from under her with a loud bang as it hit the desk behind them. Landing with a crash on the ground, her head hit the chair and then the desk in front of her.

The black-haired girl hissed and pushed the rude chair out of the way. 

Alya was at her side in a moment, asking her if she was alright, but Marinette was no longer paying attention.

Her mind was whirling and racing as a seemingly impossible idea was becoming her reality. Squeezing her eyes shut, partially because of the pain and partially to help her concentrate, Marinette’s brain rushed to explain the error in the universe. Adrien had said 'Milady' and then 'fight evil...save Paris'.

It felt like she couldn't breathe for a moment. 

He had said Plagg and then cheese, followed up by what sounded like transform.

Marinette's brain ran on a frightening loop. In the moment she had closed her eyes, and Adrien had made the two puns, the model's voice had sounded exactly like her partner's. Inconsistently, Adrien would be late and claim that he had a photoshoot, he lied about his schedule. Marinette knew that he lied about his schedule quite often, but would normally brush it off. However, now she couldn't shake that detail off like she normally would have.

Alya's loud voice broke through Marinette's racing thoughts. "Marinette! Are you ok?!"

Pausing for a moment, Marinette's mind grasped for an answer. "Alya!" She turned to her friend suddenly, knowing Alya would have an answer. "What color are Ladybug's eyes?!"

Looking at her like she was crazy, Alya answered slowly. "Everyone says something different. I think her eyes are obviously brown, but only a few people agree with me!"

When the words registered in Marinette's brain, she tensed in apprehension. "Alya! What color are Chat Noir's eyes?" Without a doubt in her mind, Marinette was sure that Chat Noir's eyes were green. It was obvious, something that couldn't be missed, one of the most eye-catching things about her partner. 

"Everyone agrees on his eye color. Light brown with a burst of a darker brown around his pupils."

It had never occurred to Marinette that no one knew Chat's eye color except for herself as well as the black cat.

And now she was about to have a heart-a-stroke. Because at that moment she realized that Adrien's eyes and Chat Noir's eyes were the same color, same shades even.

Screaming back at her, Marinette's mind showed the undeniable differences in personality, trying to prove her eager mind wrong.

But it was impossible to let go of the idea that Chat Noir was, in fact, Adrien Agreste. Why was Chat so different from Adrien if they were the same person?

With a start, Marinette realized that she didn't know a lot about either one of the boys even though they were both such big parts of her life. She only knew what they volunteered, which was very little now that she thought about it.

"Marinette?! Are you ok?! Meme. Bustier! I need to take Marinette to the nurse's office!"

The past Christmas, Adrien had run off and Chat Noir had run about, but they were too closely involved for both of them to be absent, and yet neither one had been present at the same time. On top of that, Adrien was allergic to feathers (not that common of an allergy) just like Chat Noir.

"Ok, Alya. You can come and get your stuff afterward."

Normally Chat Noir seemed to really like Ladybug, and when Adrien was talking with Lila about Ladybug he seemed really excited. Somehow, he had known that Adrien had been an illusion, but there had been no explanation.

Marinette's mind moved frantically. Too much was making sense all at once. The only thing she could say as Alya dragged her out of the room was. “His eyes are green. Emerald green.”


	2. Akuma

In a blink, her partner and crush vanished from her view as Alya dragged her down the stairs.

All Marinette could think about was how blind she had been. Her partner and crush were not the exact same in every way, but there were so many obvious hints and clues.

_How could I have missed it?! He was right there the whole time! _

The most horrifying thought then entered her mind.

_He could have died. He has died._

A torrent of emotions crashed over Marinette and she felt her eyes sting and her chest tighten as Alya knocked on the nurse’s door. 

"Mem. Juliard?" No response. “Miguel?” The intern wasn't present either. 

Just the day before Ladybug and Chat Noir had fought an akumatized teen with powers that could turn you to gold. The akumatized victim was called Mighty Mitas, and the most horrifying thing hadn't been when Chat had been touched by the Akuma. The most horrifying part had been when Chat Noir's golden <strike>corpse</strike> statue was sent flying off the top of the Eiffel Tower. She nearly hadn't caught him in time.

_I nearly lost both of them_.

Marinette couldn't think straight. 

_Adrien is important to me, but Chat Noir is my partner. I could have lost both of them. The one I admire, and the one I trust my life with._

Alya knocked again on the door, glancing at her trembling friend. She was beginning to feel impatient. Marinette needed to see the nurse.

_She's shaking, and looks like she's about to cry! Where is Mem Juliard?!_

Marinette saw the akumatized victim before Alya did, but she was trembling too badly to move. 

“Well, well, well. Isn't this a nice surprise, Doc?” A high pitched voice squeaked from the darkroom as the door opened on well-oiled hinges.

Marinette and Alya stumbled backward together, falling down with arms intertwined. Marinette’s eyes widened in horror and disbelief. “Alya. Run!” Not giving her friend a chance to argue, Marinette shoved her friend out of the way as a long cord shot out of the dark and wrapped itself around her. 

“MARINETTE!”

Her friend gave her a weak smile and a wink before she was yanked into the darkness and the door slammed closed. Scrambling to her feet, a scream choked in her throat, Alya rushed to the door. It wouldn't open.

_ It won't open._

**_It won't_ _open!_**

Tripping over her heels, Alya turned and ran as tears threatened to stream down her face. Bursting through her classroom door, Alya felt panicked. “M-M-Marinette! A-A-Akuma! Th-there's an Akuma in the nurse's office!"


	3. Chat Noir

Adrien looked like he was about to charge out of the room, and Alya didn't know which situation scared her more. Marinette being held captive by an Akuma, or Marinette being held captive by an Akuma as Adrien attacks with reckless abandon.

"Don't worry, Alya." Meme. Bustier quickly pulled Alya all the way into the classroom before locking the door. "Ladybug and Chat Noir will take care of the Akuma, and until then we will remain in the classroom. It won't be safe out there."

Adrien wanted to scream but the sound locked in his throat, along with the lump of horror and pain. His lady was currently trapped in the same room as an akumatized victim and he was stuck in their classroom, unable to help her and surrounded by witnesses. 

_Don't do anything stupid._

Ignoring Plagg, Adrien stood up as he shouted.

Alya felt her jaw drop as Adrien all but screamed, "PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" 

Meme. Bustier felt the classroom drop to silence as Adrien (now Chat Noir) strode toward the windows and opened one impatiently. "Adrien! You can't-"

Irrationally, Meme. Bustier's protests only fueled Adriend's anger. "I _can_ and I _**will**_! I _refuse_ to leave Marinette!" With that, he dove through the window.

_Marinette's going to kill me when she finds out that I just revealed myself to the entire class._

_Marinette isn't the one you should be worrying about, Kid. We have a bigger problem to deal with right now._


	4. Concussion

Marinette was pretty sure she had a concussion. The throbbing pressure behind her eyes and the undulating ground were her main clues, although the faint ringing in her ears was also telling. Having hit her head in the classroom and then hitting her head on the wall when the akuma yanked her into the nurse’s office was not ideal.

Neither was the akuma’s costume, but she wasn’t sure if the black shifting dots were part of the costume or if they were only in her vision.  The akuma was either supposed to be a mad scientist with a large white lab coat, or a weird fairy with blindingly white wings. Honestly, she couldn’t tell, but that was probably just the concussion's fault.  Shrieky and loud, the akuma’s voice was irritating and rang in Ladybug’s ears painfully. 

“Stop talking!” Lady Marinette snapped, or at least she tried. Her mouth wasn’t quite working correctly and her voice never reached her ears.  “Your voice is so-so-so-!” 

Light illuminated the room with a loud crash and Mari Bug had to suppress her cries of pain as the beams of light burst into her skull like firecrackers.

“Marinette!”  The loud voice cracked and ricocheted like a bullet in her skull, making her head throb.

That voice belonged to Chadiren. 

Or maybe it belonged to Adior. 

Adri-Noir? 

That couldn't be right. 

Chat-Rien maybe?

"Mi'lady!"

Wincing, Lady Nette curled in on herself. 

That voice had to be the blonde and green eyes in leather. 

He was always loud. 

Too loud.

"What did you do to her?!"

In her state of disorientation, Bugnette wasn't sure if it was the light pounding into her skull or the shouting voices around her.

"Nothing, you idiot cat! She has a concussion!"

Faintly, Lady Mari noted that the nurse didn't normally sound like an atomic bomb, earth-shatteringly loud and destructive.

"Shut up! Both of you!"

Pain and confusion swam in a tidepool around in her mind. 

Was the nurse talking to herself? 

How many people were in the room? 

Where was her partner?

"Yes, Hawkmoth."

Within heartbeats, she felt panic surge through her entire body. 

That name. 

She knew that name. 

Mothhawk was dangerous. 

He wanted hers! 

Her what? 

Her book? 

That didn't seem correct. 

She had a headache. 

Did he want her headache? 

He could have it. 

Wait. 

Who could have what?

"-before he can find us again!"

That sounded like her favorite's voice. 

When did she stand up? 

Who was holding her? 

"Marinette, I need you to stay awake right now."

He sounded worried. 

Why was he scared?

Did she do something wrong?

What if-

"You have a concussion right now, Marinette. Until we can get you to-"

"HERE! HERE! KITTY, KITTY!"

The loud voice shrieked through the air, attacking her head angrily like a swarm of wasps.

She had never been stung by a wasp before. 

Her favorite had told her that it hurts.

Where was he?

When had she sat down?

"-Nino! Come on! Quickly! Marinette needs medical attention right _now_!"

That sounded like her friend. 

Marinbug liked her friend.

Her friend liked her too.

Wait.

No, her friend liked Bug Lady.

But wasn't she Lanette?

That didn't seem fair.

"Where is Ladybug?!"

Ladybug? 

Wait!

She was Ladybug!

Why did they need Ladybug?

Where people in danger?!

"Wait-! No! Marinette! You need-"

She needed the words!

The words!

"SPOTS ON!"

The pain and confusion that had been clouding Marinette's mind vanished in an instant. Chat Noir needed her help! And Alya and Nino had to be kept safe because- In front of Ladybug, with jaws unhinged, were her two civilian friends that had decided to hide in an empty classroom when Chat Noir had told them to protect the concussed Marinette. Something in the back of Ladybug's mind told her that the injuries were probably worse than just a concussion, but there were more pressing matters in front of her.

"I-um-need to go help Chat! Don't you dare move! We can deal with this later!" And with that she dashed out of the classroom to join her partner in battle.


	5. So Close ... and yet ... So Far

The Akuma wasn’t even that difficult to deal with, even with her injuries. It only took her and Chat Noir five more minutes once they teamed up, had a weird emotionally intense hug, and made a plan. 

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

The irritating aches and pains all vanished, except for the ache in her head that had come from Marinette Dupen-Chang realizing the identity of her partner, Adrien Agreste.

“Thanksforbeinglate, sorryforbeingsogreat, bye!” The words left her in a loud rush as she spun to leave. 

“Wait! Ladybug! Mari!”

Marinette froze. 

Chatrien.

Adrinoir. 

Chadrien. 

Adior. 

Chat Noir and Adrien.

Just Adrien?

Just Chat Noir?

“Are you hurt?! You seemed to be pretty out of it earlier! How did you get away from Alya and Nino? Were-?”

Marinette cut him off. “You know me.” Studying his face and eyes, she wasn’t sure which one was more genuine. Chat Noir or Adrien. “And I thought I knew who you were, both of you, but I was wrong.” Frowning, Marinette looked down at her hands. “Because, somehow, two are the same...or one of them is fake.” Looking back up at her partner, Marinette squinted her eyes, “You don’t like being Adrien Agreste very much...do you, kitty?”

Chat Noir heard his ring beep, nearly in tandem with his lady’s earings. “We can talk about this later, Marinette, but we need to get out of here,  _ now _ .” This was when Marinette noticed the approaching civilians and journalists, though all of them were too far to hear what the two superheroes had been talking about. 

She looked away, cheeks flushing. “Okay.” And with that, she flung her yoyo and swung away from her partner.

Adrien didn't know Marinette enough to know if he should be giving her space. But Chat Noir knew Ladybug, and Ladybug needed enough time to understand but not too much time that she would overthink and panic. 

It was at this point that both of our young teenage heroes recall that multiple civilians now know their secret identity. 

_ "Chat is going to be so disappointed." _

_ "Marinette is going to kill me." _


	6. Two in One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion!

School was dismissed because the akuma attack had been on campus.

Their patrol that night started tense and unfamiliar. There was a line crossed that neither knew how to approach.

“What do you want me to call you?” Marinette asked quietly, not quite looking at him.

Chat Noir’s nose scrunched in confusion. “What you always call me?”

Frowning Marinette felt her fists clench and unclench. “B-But you’re not the same-“

“What are you talking about, Mi’lady?”

Startled, Marinette looked to her partner. Her friend. Her crush? “Wh-what?”

Chat Noir walked over and sat on the ledge beside her, “I’m still the same boy, you know. We’re not two different people. Chat is just Adrien with absolutely no limitations.”

Marinette fidgeted for a moment before she hesitantly sat beside him. “B-But…” She hesitated for a moment before she continued, “Ladybug is _way _different from Marinette.”

For a moment there was complete silence. Turning to his partner, Chat raised a single eyebrow. “Really, Princess? How is Ladybug different from Marinette?”

Almost as if she had a list prepared for this very moment, Marinette burst out loudly, “Ladybug is confident! Marinette can’t even string one sentence together around A-Adrien!”

Beside her, Chat rolled his eyes. “Mi’lady, my civilian form is one of the only people that you aren’t confident around.“

Counting on her fingers, Marinette argued, “Marinette is so clumsy! She trips over nothing and everything!”

Chat Noir shrugged and smiled at her. “You’re not as comfortable with being noticed when you’re outside the mask, that’s not a big deal.”

“Nobody likes Marinette! Everyone likes Ladybug!”

Frowning, Chat Noir leaned forward. “What?”

“Marinette always makes mistakes and-!”

“Stop.”

Marinette froze in surprise. Chat was _glaring_ at her.

“I don’t know _who_ you’ve been listening to, Ladybug, but Marinette is one of the most amazing people I have ever met and you have obviously never met her. She’s an everyday Ladybug who helps everyone and anyone that she can. She is creative, she is clever, and she is very very important to all of her friends.”

Marinette couldn’t respond, but she felt the tension and panic that had been building break. The tears came quickly to her eyes. “A-Adrien, Ch-Chat.”

“Ladybug and Marinette are not two different people, they’re just the same person in two different situations. Just like Chat Noir and Adrien.”

If pictures of Ladybug and Chat Noir hugging showed up on the Lady Blog the next day, Alya didn’t say anything.

Chloe however, did.

“WHAT?!”

"_Adrien! Chloe knows?!_"

"I knew I forgot something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I knew Ladynoir was cannon!"
> 
> "Wait! If Ladybug and Chat Noir's ship name is Ladynoir, what is Adrien and Marinette's ship name?"
> 
> "Rienette?"
> 
> "Enette?"
> 
> "What is wrong with you guys?! It's obviously supposed to be something like Adrienette!"
> 
> "Why does the ship name have to be their first names? Couldn't it be something like Agreste-Cheng?"
> 
> "Of course not! That would be their last name once they're married!"
> 
> "/////////-!"
> 
> "What if I don't want my last name to be Agreste, and just took Marinette's last name?"
> 
> "Oh my word- I think you just killed her, Golden Boy!"
> 
> "Don't worry, it's a death that she enjoys."
> 
> "ALYA!!!"
> 
> \- - -
> 
> I could make it longer - but I know that if I don't finish it now then I won't end up finishing and I really didn't want to leave this unfinished for those of you who have been waiting. Sorry if it seems rushed or incomplete, but I just had to finish it so that I could move on.
> 
> Stay safe! Have a good Daight!


End file.
